


The Sound of Everything

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 20gayteen [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week 20gayteen, M/M, Nosebleed, Rarepair, greysexual Kageyama, kind of cannon, no spoilers past the anime, one sided pining, some language, then I go off cannon for confession, they play volleyball and go to school so cannon enough, yams is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Part of Asexual Awareness WeekYamaguchi makes Kageyama weak at the knees. He wants to hold him and run his hands over Yamaguhi's freckles, but he doesn't understand why when he's never wanted to be like that with anyone else before. Thankfully, a ball to the face helps him out.





	The Sound of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> D A Y 6
> 
> Ahh. Another rarepair of my dreams. Yams truly looks out for Kags in the manga and. It. Is. Beautiful. Thankfully I’m not the only one who’s noticed this. *goes to read other yamakage works*
> 
> Greysexual- only experiencing sexual attraction rarely or for certain people

The other kids used to tell Tobio that he’d end up marrying a volleyball. He didn’t really see the problem with that. He _loved_ volleyball. If he married it, then it could never leave him. He could play forever. That sounded like a dream come true. The other kids weren’t exactly friendly with him. No one else ever seemed like a better marrying prospect than his volleyball. His mom said it’s because he had a smile that only a mother could love, but he didn’t care as long as he could play volleyball. It was the only thing that really mattered.

At least, he didn’t think much about his smile until his first year of high school. His fucked up his first day on a new team due to that dumb midget scrub named Hinata. He was so focused on fixing that idiot’s mess up and securing his place on the team that he didn’t fully notice the angel that had joined their team until the first regular practice after their three-on-three match. Before that, he’d just been a blob that Tobio had to defeat.

People had always said Oikawa as a beautiful man. He exuded self-confidence that seemed to verify this, but Tobio could never see it. He could only see how gifted a setter he was. He cared more about learning from him than looking at him. People also said the same about Iwaizumi. Tobio had respect for Iwaizumi, and knew how strong he was, but he didn’t find himself staring at his muscles like Oikawa or his other admirers did.

What he did find himself staring at was the jittery freckled first year that was attached to the hip of the arrogant tall one with glasses. He couldn’t describe it. Whenever his eye would land on the little mouse, Tobio’s heart would flutter and his mouth would start to smile on its own until he quickly scowled to hide his smile. He didn’t want to scare the boy away with his smile.

But apparently, he scowled too much at the boy because every time Tobio would look his way, the boy would give a little ‘eep’ and try to hide behind the nearest person that wasn’t Hinata or Noya.

The shy little sheep was named Yamaguchi. He was best friends with the arrogant one. He was smart and kind, but most importantly, he was learning how to do a killer float serve.

It was one exceptionally hot day when Tobio realized he was fucked. He’d noticed his eyes wandering to Yamaguchi more and more frequently as the team bonded therefore causing Tobio to learn about and become more comfortable with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was easy to get along with and treated Tobio like he wasn’t the socially inert, awkward, rude mess that he was. He’d even gotten to the point where he’d tease Tobio or reprimand him for calling Hinata a dumbass if Suga wasn’t around.

They were in the middle of a practice match. It was Tobio’s serve and he was determined to finish the game with service-aces. Yamaguchi is in front of him dripping in sweat. Just as Tobio throws the ball up to toss, he catches Yamaguchi lifting his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face, revealing freckles and dimples on his back and part of his toned stomach.

Tobio fumbles the serve. It goes directly to the back of Hinata’s head, knocking him to the ground. Tobio’s too confused at why he wanted to run his hands along Yamaguchi’s body instead of listening to Hinata whine and yell at him. Tobio didn’t care for touch unless it was a volleyball or squeezing the life out of that midget. So why would he want to touch his teammate? A teammate that barely even spoke to him, at that.

And, sure, Tobio may have caught glimpses of Yamaguchi in the club room changing before, but he was always too distracted racing Hinata to the gym to leisurely take his time changing and staring at his teammates mostly naked bodies. That was weird anyway. He’d never cared about people being naked before. Woman nor man enticed him not.

Except Yamaguchi enticed him.

It bewildered him. Tobio was suddenly hoping that Yamaguchi would get to be on his team during practice matches or that they’d end up paired together even though they were both setters. Tobio couldn’t even be to upset when they’d switch out so Yamaguchi could serve as a pinch setter. The float serve was one hell of a technique and he was glad Yamaguchi had such a tool in his arsenal. He couldn’t wait until Yamaguchi mastered it better so Tobio could ask him to teach him. Not that he couldn’t have figured it out on his own. It’s just, Yamaguchi was probably a good teacher and they’d get to spend more time together.

Tobio never had the chance to talk to him outside of practice. Not that they talked much in practice either. There was training camp, but that wasn’t really the place that Tobio wanted to accidently blurt out that he though Yamaguchi had a nice body. Tobio was awkward, but that was too much even for him.

He got his first real chance when he gets smacked in the face with a ball against Johzenji that causes his nose to spurt out blood like a fire hydrant that had been run over. It wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t fucking great at all, to be honest, but Tobio calmed down a little when Yamaguchi shoved a towel under his nose and literally pushed him off the court to the infirmary. They weren’t exactly friends, so Tobio didn’t understand why Yamaguchi had volunteered, but he was glad for it.

“Come on, Kageyama. The sooner you get cleared, the sooner you can get back in the game. I _know_ you don’t want to sit out at all.” Yamaguchi reasons as he pushes Tobio in the hall toward the infirmary.

Tobio presses his back against Yamaguchi’s hands as he pushes him. Tobio didn’t like people touching him. Why was he okay with Yamaguchi doing it? Even when he was pushing him away from a game that he really didn’t want to spend time out of?

“’m fine.” Tobio demands, trying to sneak back around Yamaguchi to walk back to the court.

Yamaguchi, who’s arms had already been open, ends up embracing Tobio as he tries to prevent him from going back to the court. Tobio freezes, but his body heats up in ways that he doesn’t understand fully.

Tobio wasn’t innocent. He was a healthy sixteen-year-old boy. He’d seen naked men and women. He masturbated when he woke up hard and sometimes in the shower. Whenever his body demanded it. He’d never felt that same lust toward another person, though. Never. Didn’t even think it was possible.

Yamaguchi’s face is against his chest with his eyes snapped closed, and Tobio instantly regrets being so sweaty. Yamaguchi probably thought he was gross and would never want to get close to him again. Tobio raises his free hand to awkwardly hug him back, but Yamaguchi seems to realize they’re hugging and jumps back. He eyes Tobio’s hand and gives a small flinch.

“Sorry!” He waves both his hands in front of him. “I didn’t mean to do that! I just can’t let you go back to the court without approval. Coach will kill me. Then Daichi-san will.”

_He thought I was going to hit him. There’s no way we’ll ever be friends, more less get to hug him again._

“Whatever.” Tobio grumbles before turning around and heading to the infirmary.

“Uh.” Yamaguchi pipes up from behind him. “That’s the wrong way.”

_A mean idiot. I might as well give up now._

Tobio keeps silent as he lets Yamaguchi guide him. It’s not that far but with Tobio’s poor sense of direction, he’s glad Yamaguchi is there even though he keeps looking over his shoulder to make sure Tobio hadn’t ran away. It’s not an unreasonable suspicion.

The nurse is taking care of another student who’d hurt their hand, so they have to wait. After five minutes, Tobio’s leg is shaking so hard it’s surprising the tile isn’t starting to crack. Yamaguchi is staring at the floor and sinking into himself, scared at Tobio’s open aggravation. The nurse passes by and continues to ignore them, too busy to pass them a glance.

Tobio starts to growl and Yamaguchi lets out a squeak. They wait a few more minutes and there’s no sign of the nurse. Tobio’s seconds away from going to the bathroom to wash off his face and lying about being given the okay when Yamaguchi gets up and starts rummaging around. He pulls some cotton balls and wets them before turning back to Tobio.

“We’re going to take care of this.” He shakes as he says it, but his face looks determined.

Tobio melts a little at how hot he is when he’s confident. He gives a nod.

“Good.” Yamaguchi sits beside him with one leg in the chair facing him. “Have you stopped bleeding?”

Tobio hesitantly lowers the towel from his face, hoping it wasn’t bleeding and he didn’t look disgusting. The towel is gross, and he quickly sets it away from Yamaguchi’s sight before moving his nose around to see if anything gushes out. “All good.”

Yamaguchi wipes one of the cotton balls under his nose roughly trying to get some of the dried blood off. Tobio flinches at Yamaguchi being so close and taking care of him. No one ever took care of him. Most people seemed scared to be around him.

Yamaguchi continued to get the blood off Tobio’s face. He’s working so intently that he sticks his tongue out a little. Tobio takes this chance to examine Yamaguchi’s face. He’d never seen anyone with so many freckles. He’d heard some of the other first years saying his freckles are gross and ugly, but Tobio could never think that for a second. He wanted to run his fingers over those freckles and kiss Yamaguchi.

_Wait kiss? That’s what couples do._

“I think I like you!” Tobio blurts out at the realization he likes Yamaguchi, only to regret it instantly.

Yamaguchi pulls his hand away from Tobio’s face before giving a big grin. “I like you too Kageyama.” His voice doesn’t reflect a confession. It’s the same thing he’d say to a friend. A new friend.

“No.” Tobio shakes his head. “I think I _like_ you.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen at the realization of what Tobio’s actually trying to tell him.

“You what?” His voice cracks.

“Uh. Shit.”

Tobio face palms. He hits his nose and it starts spurting out blood more. Yamaguchi quickly grabs more cotton balls and presses it against his nose.

Tobio takes over holding his nose so he won’t accidently bleed on him. “I. Uh. I’m not sure it could be anything else. I keep finding myself looking at you and smiling. I don’t mind when you touch me, and I hate when people touch me normally. I never wanted that accidental embrace earlier to end. I want to run my hands over all your freckles and kiss you. I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone in my life before. I’ve never wanted to touch someone. Only you. I don’t understand it, but it could only be that, right?”

“I-. Uh. Um.” Yamaguchi’s eyes dart everywhere.

“It’s stupid. I didn’t mean to say anything. I’ve probably just lost too much blood or something.” Tobio grumbles, checking to see if he’s still bleeding.

“I. Don’t. Like. You. Like that.” Yamaguchi trails off, biting his lip.

“I know. Forget it. Let’s go back.”

“Uh.”

“I said forget it. Pretend it never happened. I won’t bring it up again.”

Yamaguchi inhales deeply. “I don’t like you like that right now. I don’t know you. I’ve always been scared and intimidated by you. But,” he starts to turn beet red and messes with his hair, “I wouldn’t be opposed to getting to know you. Or,”

“What?” Tobio replies stunned.

Yamaguchi clears his throat. “If you help us win this match, then I’ll go on a date with you after tournament.”

Tobio stares wide-eyed at him trying to process what just happened. Maybe he really did lose too much blood and was hallucinating. There was so much of his blood around it was starting to look like a murder scene as is.

“Unless you don’t want to!” Yamaguchi waves both his hands in front of him again.

“Is all the blood gone?”

“What?”

“Do you think they’ll let me back on court now?”

“Uh.” Yamaguchi snatches up a cotton ball and scrubs the last bit of blood of Tobio’s face. “You’re good to go.”

“Good. I’m going to win this.” Tobio marches out, more determined than before to win this match.

“The gym is this way Kageyama.” Yamaguchi giggles at him.

“Dammit.” Tobio grumbles before changing direction.

As they step back out on the court, Tobio hears a soft “Good luck” from Yamaguchi that makes his heart flutter.

They win the match.

The next weekend Tobio takes Yamaguchi out for ice cream and a movie. The next weekend they go to the park. By the third weekend they’re officially dating. Tobio sends the Johzenji team a thank you letter.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna get them to experiment sexually since I made Kags greysexual, but then I realized I didn’t age them up, so that was a no go. I’ll have to save my lust for that another day. Water my own crops and all.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oopsthisisqueertoo) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/?hl=en) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oops_its_KiriBo)


End file.
